Skripsi Mousse Strawberry
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Sedendam apa Dewi Fortuna hingga Karma makin sial saja sejak dimulainya menulis skripsi? Cukup Asano Senior memeras otak, ini tambah lagi yang Junior.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui..**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/Friend-Ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AsaKaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Skripsi Mousse Strawberry**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Karma Akabane melangkah lesu, tas punggung nyaris merosot di sebelah bahu. Kepala luar biasa nyeri. Beban di bahu entah mengapa jadi lebih berat dari seharusnya. Dengan enggan, tangan mendorong gagang pintu.

 _ **Klining!**_

"Oh, Karma-kun! Di si–KARMA-KUN?!"

Manik gandum melirik setengah hati pada salah satu pengunjung kedai kopi, helai biru muda seakan terbang sewaktu empunya memekik histeris. Abai pada tatap kejut manusia lain di ruang yang sama, kaki ditarik menuju meja si biru.

"Nagisa-kun ..., ini tempat umum. Tarik napas, hembu–"

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?!" sembur lawan bicara, panik luar biasa mendapati pakaian kawan baik yang biasa rapi berubah acak. Bahkan jika terlibat baku hantam pun, pulang ibarat baru dari salon.

Meringis, menghempaskan diri di kursi. Tangan melambai pada pria berseragam, memesan secangkir laktosa merah muda. Sikap tubuh menunjukkan Karma pun termasuk orang yang punya kebiasaan bertindak seperti di hari biasa pada waktu paling gila.

"Disepak skripsi," sahut Karma cuek.

Resleting tas punggung ditarik kasar, diduga akan putus. Sebongkah kertas kegagalan ditarik keluar, terhempas keji di atas meja. Sudah resmi tak bisa dipakai selain untuk bahan koreksi, tak masalah makin rusak.

Nagisa kembali duduk manis, paham mengapa sahabat baik suntuk luar biasa.

"Bapak Asano brutal sekali, ya?"

Mendengus sinis, Karma memilih tersenyum manis. "Siapa peduli kalau aku lalai mandi dua hari demi memuaskan selera Pak Tua itu? Oh, Nagisa-kun, ingatkan aku tuk mengepak satu ton bangkai gurita pada Koro-sensei."

Muncul sudah senyum manis tulus dan gaya bicara sengaja dimanis-maniskan dan seolah khas anak sopan. Tanda hatinya tengah menghitam, mau menonjok, tapi tak bisa. Nagisa maklum.

Di universitas Kunugigaoka, siapa yang tidak kenal dua dosen yang kabarnya sering bersaing? Satu, Koro-sensei dan Asano-sensei. Sungguh, cara mengajar mereka berbeda, namun hasilnya sama. Lebih mudah dan lebih cepat dipahami ketimbang dosen lain.

Koro-sensei lebih diminati; _easy going_ dan konyol, nyambung diajak ngomong rumus pegang-pegang, suka kudapan bergula, dan punya _fetish_ pada gurita. Namun genius dan caranya mengajar mudah dipahami.

Asano-sensei lebih sering dijauhi; gosipnya berbakat hipnotis, ahli memengaruhi lawan bicara, menghalalkan segala cara tuk hasil yang sempurna, dan banyak lagi rumor jelek lainnya. Entahlah, muka ganteng, dalamnya licik luar biasa.

Karma sudah terbiasa dengan Koro-sensei, malang nasibnya dikerjai Karma tiada henti. Kedekatan dengan Asano-sensei mungkin sebatas otak geniusnya cocok pada cara mengajar ala beliau, dan dengan beliau saja Karma tak berani bolos.

Instingnya berbunyi kuat alarm bahaya mengaramkan niat tak masuk kelas Asano-sensei. Bagi Karma, insting adalah indera keenam. Wajib hukumnya bersikap penurut di hadapan Asano-sensei.

Obrolan dengan Nagisa cuma sebatas keluh-kesah skripsi. Banyaknya Nagisa yang mengeluh, suka dicereweti kosakata pada skripsinya. Guru pembimbing kawan biru Karma bernama Irina-sensei.

Bitch-sensei kalau kata Karma. Hobi pakai pakaian minim serba terbuka dan caper pada dosen Karasuma.

"Maaf, Karma-kun. Sensei harus pergi ke luar kota, ada beberapa hal yang harus segera diselesaikan di sana."

Ketika Karma mengingat kata-kata dari Koro-sensei dua pekan lalu, dia melirik pelayan berseragam menghidangkan susu stroberi dengan _mousse_ cokelat stroberi di hadapannya. Alisnya menyatu.

Sejak kapan stroberi tersayang tak mampu mencerahkan hati gelap Karma? Andai Hiroto Maehara dari jurusan sebelah tahu, pasti memekik heboh tak percaya.

Si biru melirik kawannya, dia tampak kalut. Gila. Tak mampu rasanya Nagisa membayangkan seberapa susahnya berada di bawah bimbingan Gakuhou Asano. Apabila seorang Karma yang paling berandal dan langganan alfabet pertama bisa semengenaskan ini, tak menarik tanda tanya mengapa para senior terang-terangan mewanti-wanti ketika ospek dulu.

Mendadak hati mencelos, merasa untung bukan dia yang mendapat Asano-sensei sebagai dosen pembimbing. Tak bakal kuat. Kali pertama ditegur ramah oleh beliau, nyali Nagisa auto ciut.

Hiii ...

Jemari kurus Karma menyendok mousse. Hendaknya berlagak elegan atau serampangan, tetapi lebih ke arah lunglai di mata Nagisa. Tatap iba seolah menembus kepala, kelereng langit biru dilirik gandum sengit. Buru-buru sorot mata sok melihat-lihat bulatan merah di kertas skripsi.

Karma cepat-cepat mengulum. Hiks. Kesal, ah. Suntuk skripsi, lidah jadi pahit. Rasa manis cokelat dan asam-manis stroberi malah membuatnya eneg. Sisa _mousse_ didorong ke samping cangkir kopi Nagisa. Gerak tangan non-lisan memberitahu agar Nagisa saja yang menghabiskan.

Rasa iba adalah bahasa yang universal. Berinisiatif menggunakan teknik menghibur paling jitu, telapak tangan si biru menepuk-nepuk simpati bahu kawan baik.

"Apa bicara beliau kasar?"

"Tidak. Jika kamu bertanya bagaimana pembicaraan ekonomi bisa berkembang ke Battaglia di Marciano karya Giorgio Vasari, aku mutlak bilang tidak tahu."

Butir air sebesar jagung bermunculan di belakang kepala Nagisa. Memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiran, ia menyuruh Karma segera mengonsumsi laktosa.

Dalam keadaan biasa, likuid merah jambu suka memancing binar mata, namun kali ini dilirik enggan. Merasa sayang karena sudah dipesan, dipaksakan minum. Gagang cangkir dijepit, Karma meneguk cairan manis susu stroberi favoritnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Hampir menggeleng. Diam sejenak. Mengangguk. Nagisa memenuhi paru-paru dengan oksigen.

 _ **Klining.**_

Seseorang memasuki kedai.

Iseng, Karma mengamati interior kedai. Tempat langganan Nagisa dan Karma. Cuma sesekali Karma memesan kopi, lebih memilih menu yang ada stroberinya. Justru Nagisa yang hobi kuliner dan rutin mencoba menu baru.

Kesibukan kampus dan urusan dengan Asano-sensei mengurangi waktu kemari. Hari ini kebetulan ia dan Nagisa sama-sama ada waktu.

Oh, warna catnya diganti. Dulu dindingnya cokelat gelap, sekarang lebih ke arah warna kue jahe. Lantainya masih sama. Perabotan juga ada yang diganti, mungkin karena sudah tua. Tidak lucu apabila menunggu ada kursi jebol dulu baru diganti.

Selain mereka, ada tiga gadis remaja berkumpul di meja lain membicarakan perihal menu diet, tetapi meja bertumpuk kue-kue bertumpuk gula ditemani kopi susu.

Satu pria tua berambut abu-abu. Hanya memesan secangkir kopi, koran terbuka lebar di hadapan. Menikmati masa muda barangkali.

Kemudian yang baru datang, duduk membelakangi meja mereka. Kepalanya tertutup topi. Dari perawakannya, Karma tahu orang itu laki-laki.

Ini sudah melewati jam makan siang, pengunjung kafe-kafe tuk mengisi perut atau sekadar nongkrong tentu saja berkurang. Kebetulan saja urusan Nagisa hari ini rampung bersamaan ceramah Asano-sensei mencapai tanda titik melewati jam makan siang.

Baru bibirnya akan menganga menyuarakan topik obrolan baru sewaktu seorang pria jangkung berseragam khas kedai muncul menghidangkan puding stroberi.

"Maaf." Nagisa mengangkat tangan. "Kami tidak pesan ini."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengarahkan semua jari tangan kanan ke meja lain, "Ini traktiran dari beliau."

Karma menyadari ada sejumput helai rambut jeruk menyembul dari sisi topi.

Otak Nagisa berputar. Ia mungkin tidak licik dan secerdas kaum genius mendekati gila, namun Nagisa cukup mampu memahami kontak verbal tak kasatmata.

Selepas berlalunya pria bercelemek hitam di pinggang, Nagisa mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Alis Karma bertaut bingung. "Nagisa-kun?"

Memamerkan senyum tak bersalah. "Maaf, Karma-kun. Aku tak mau dianggap orang ketiga, Kayano bisa menyiletku nanti." Dengan itu, si biru melangkah ringan menuju kasir.

Tangan sontak menggapai-gapai udara. "Nagisa-kun! Apa maksu–"

Tatanan beserta cangkir berisi likuid hitam mengepulkan uap diletakkan di sisi meja area Nagisa duduk–tadinya.

"Aku berterima kasih, Shiota."

"Kufoto sekali untuk Kayano, ya. Dia janji kencan sekali untuk satu foto!" seru Nagisa dari kasir. Tampak senyum geli penjaga selagi melayani pembayaran Nagisa.

"Kekasihmu masih punya _fetish_ BL, ya."

Nagisa menanggapi dengan satu _blitz_ kamera.

 _ **Klining!**_

Sumpah serapah dan daftar heran keluar dari mulut Karma. Kepala sepenuhnya menyerupai apel. Jengkel setengah mati. Usai suntuk karena bimbingan dosen, ditambah keusilan kawan baik genjatan senjata dengan Asano Junior.

"Tumben stroberi belum habis."

"Keparat kau, Asano-kun."

Bahasa "mutiara" dan panggilan kembali pada nama keluarga. Hati Karma mencelos tidak suka. Makin parah tatkala pria itu menarik topi dan menaruhnya di atas meja, gerak tubuh masih elegan melalui peletakan jari pada gagang cangkir.

"Singkirkan niat ingin meninjuku dari benakmu." Laki-laki itu kalem menaruh cangkir. Sendok _mousse_ yang ditinggalkan Nagisa dipungut.

Karma mendecih. "Persetan. Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Menemanimu, tentu saja." Gakushuu menimpali.

"Sudah ada Nagisa-kun."

"Bukannya dia baru saja keluar?"

"Gara-gara siapa ...?!" sembur Karma frustasi. Sedendam apa Dewi Fortuna hingga Karma makin sial saja sejak dimulainya menulis skripsi? Cukup Asano Senior memeras otak, ini tambah lagi yang Junior.

Manik anggur membola singkat, sorot mata ganti bergulir ke selatan. Setumpuk kertas dicomot. Garis silang merah besar menghiasi beberapa lembar kertas. Gakushuu tahu betul betapa tidak berperasaan kala ayahnya mencoret bagian yang menurutnya kurang atau salah total.

Titik-koma saja dibulati.

"Lihat apa kau?"

Puding dirajam sendok plastik putih penuh emosi. Gakushuu maklum lawan bicara sampai bete. Hilang sisi jahilnya. Eneg pada stroberi.

Satu tangan menopang dagu, skripsi gagal kembali pada tempatnya–diduga kelak akan minggat ke tempat sampah. Suara kunyahan kasar memeriahi suasana.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Menghinaku, Asano-kun?"

Aturan dasar, jangan pernah menawarkan bantuan pada Karma Akabane. Itu dianggapnya hinaan. Yang mengenalnya paham betul si merah stroberi paling anti tawaran atau meminta. Kecuali bila dirinya sendiri sudah di ambang batas, lantas terpaksa meminta bantuan.

Dasar keras kepala.

Bagian dalam bibir Karma digigit. Warna merah di pipi masih setia, menunjukkan hati masih penuh emosi kesebalan tinggi. Kalau kata Gakushuu, ini gejala tanda-tanda bakal ngambek.

Perhatian sorot kelereng sewarna balangkasua mengamati lebih jelas paras Karma. Gestur tubuh yang biasa santai, kini lunglai. Bawah matanya menggelap, gurat-gurat kantung mata timbul, sisa-sisa lesu masih tampak pada raut wajah penuh kesal.

Brutal sekali ayahnya.

Telapak tangan Gakushuu sampai di pipi selayaknya warna kulit apel.

"Eh! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Karma menepis tak sopan.

"Karma ... Hei, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak!"

"Kukatakan, kalau tak kubantu, mungkin sampai Natal nanti, skripsimu belum rampung setengahnya."

"Menghinaku?!"

"Itu namanya prediksi, Karma Sayang. Aku berani jamin ayahku punya segudang hal yang akan dipaksanya tuk menyempurnakan skripsi. Kau kira berapa mahasiswa yang bisa lolos dari bimbingannya?"

Si merah memajukan bibir, cemberut. Di saat begini malah memasang pose minta dicium. Efek frustasi itu hebat juga.

Soalnya Gakushuu ... Nyaris tak pernah merasa frustasi, sih. Jadi ... Apa ini namanya pongah?

Potongan stroberi dari _mousse_ disodorkan ke depan bibir seranum persik. Karma sontak melahap buah favorit. Dessert digeser kembali pada tempatnya semula, bersebelahan dekat cangkir laktosa.

Masih ngotot, Karma berucap di sela kunyahan. "Pokoknya aku tak mau dibantu."

Ibu jari mengusap lembut bibir merah jambu. Gakushuu menimpali ringan. "Terserah kamu. Aku sudah menawari sekali, juga memperingatkan." Noda krim cokelat pada ibu jari dihapus lidah.

Rona merah sudah hilang dari wajah Karma. Ia tak lagi menampik tatkala jemari mereka saling bertautan. Namun tatap tajam masih setia.

"Tetapi mungkin aku akan menunggu sampai kau berinisiatif meminta."

"Kurang ajar. Kau menghinaku?"

Gakushuu tersenyum lembut. Poni merah yang sudah memanjang melebihi batas diselipkan ke balik telinga. Kelereng blewah mengalihkan pandangan ke laktosa, seolah cairan merah muda itu lebih menarik daripada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Itu ciri khasmu, 'kan? Aku akan bergidik jika dalam waktu dekat kau memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, sisanya telanjang, dan malu-malu meminta."

Pertengahan alis merah berkerut. "Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kalimatmu selalu berpotensi minta ditinju?"

"Menurutmu?" Gakushuu ganti menyeringai tipis. Sesuap mousse menyelinap masuk dalam rongga mulut. Tengkuk kekasih hati didorong maju.

Karma tak pernah suka Asano Senior maupun Asano Junior.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Nagisa tak pernah nguke di mataku. Uh, baru kali ini saya demen straight. Lucu lihatnya sama Kaede. :'3

Btw, sebetulnya fic ini lebih panjang dari seharusnya. Tema melain dari keahlian pula. Akhirnya dipersingkat.


End file.
